A Standard Saturday Morning
by Allthingsninja
Summary: Nothing unusual ever happened Saturday morning in the Xiao Long-Arc house hold. Except maybe that one time. Oh yeah, and that one with the flour sack. And then there was that other time when...Okay, maybe some unusual things happened on Saturday mornings in the Xiao Long-Arc household.


**Man, I sure do love not writing what I'm supposed to and write junk oneshots like this one instead. Hoo wee, it's such a joy to have everyone waiting for a new chapter, and then not write it. HA!**

**But seriously guys, I'm gonna finish the new years promise real soon, I swear. This was just kind of a jolt to get me into writing YangXJaune again. This is a one-shot though, so absolutely no promises of extra chapters. I can do more one shot's in the same setting, if you would like.**

* * *

The cold morning light streamed through the cracks in the dark velvet curtains. Jaune awoke, his eyes fluttering lightly, to see that his entire outlook was blocked by soft and thick golden hair. He then felt a massive pressure on his chest, and instantly knew what the deal was.

Yang was never really a passive sleeper. Whenever she got away with it, she would kick off duvets and roll over the nearest person. Even if they weren't in the same bed. Yes she had sometime managed that, no, Jaune didn't know how she did it without waking up.

So here he was again, in an all too familiar situation. Yang stopped mid-roll, meaning they were now pressing chest against chest. And trust me; all of her chest was pressed against him. So badly even that he had a hard time breathing.

He skillfully lifted her a few inches off himself, before he scooted out to the side of the bed and let her gently down next to him. Within a few minutes she unconsciously snuggled up to him again and Jaune happily accepted her. He kept his arms around her this time so that she wouldn't start rolling again.

He then came to the realization that it was morning and there was no point in falling back a sleep. As much as he really wanted to, he couldn't for the better of him.

Jaune propped himself up onto his elbow and watched her sleep soundly. She looked so fragile and peaceful. If anything this was one of the few times that he got to experience that. She usually had enough energy for the both of them. Jaune brushed some stray hair out of her face gently. She suddenly started squirming a little bit under him. He looked concerned and wondered if he should wake her. His wondering was stopped when her arms managed to grab around his neck and force him down onto the bed again. She pulled him tight into her and purred audibly. _I guess I'm gonna stay here for a while_, he thought to himself, a smile dancing lightly on his lip.

Jaune closed his eyes. Even though he wasn't exactly tired, he could at least enjoy the comfort. He had lost count of how many minutes had passed when he was awoken by the faint sound of screeching door hinges. He moved his head as much as he could and found a big beautiful pair of deep purple-blue eyes staring at him from the doorframe. Her golden blonde hair was a mess and she was till rubbing some sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey sweetie. You couldn't sleep?" Jaune whispered as softly as he could. Five years old already and his little pride and joy was still coming into their room early on the weekend mornings. There was nothing he loved more though than all of them sleeping in on a relaxing day. She shook her little head and Jaune knew the next thing she was going to say was...

"Daddy can I sleep with you and mommy?"

Jaune smiled warmly at her and beckoned her over. Lucille smiled drowsily and trotted over to the end of the bed. She managed to crawl all the way between the two and nuzzled into her father's chest, while Yang was still firmly holding onto her husband's neck. Jaune sighed and accepted his fate. He grabbed around Lucille warmly and settled into sleep again. He then heard Yang chuckle slightly.

"Hmm, and I was hoping that you would wake me up in your special way, big boy" She purred.

Jaune quickly covered Lucille's ears and looked up at his wife.

"Yang please, not in front of Lucille!" he whisper shouted.

Yangs smiled at him with hazy eyes. She pulled his head closer and kissed him deeply. She pulled away with slight chuckle.

"I knew there was a reason I married you"

Jaune chuckled with an unamused look on his face.

"Oh yeah? So you didn't just do it for the heck of it?" Proper language.

A little girl, and certainly not his daughter, was going to be using foul language. Not for a while at least. She would learn some things eventually. It was inevitable when living with Yang. Yang chuckled again.

"Yeah you know, one day I came home and just decided to marry the first person that walked in the door. It was a really weird time for me"

They both laughed a little before settling down again. Their eyelids were again heavy, even though it was nearly mid-day. They had almost fallen back asleep when a small voice from between them squeaked.

"Daddy how do you wake up mommy in your special way? Can you wake me up in your special way too?"

Jaune and Yang looked down at their pondering little daughter. Her eyes shifted between the two looking at her with surprised expressions. Suddenly Yangs mouth split in a wide smile and she roared a mighty laughter and rolled right out of the bed and onto the floor. While Jaune was trying to calm Yang down, he was simultaneously trying to explain to Lucille how she shouldn't say things like that. Yang kept on rolling on the floor laughing and Lucille kept on asking questions.

Yep, just a usual Saturday morning for the Xiao Long-Arc family

* * *

**Been spit-balling ideas around like crazy lately. How does an SSX AU sound? Yay? Nay? MAYbe? I don't know, I just like SSX.**


End file.
